Masquerade Ball
by little ol' blue eyes
Summary: Bella is an orphan outshined by her cousin Daphne, the daughter of an Earl. Edward is a Duke who doesn't really pay attention to Bella until one night at a masquerade ball
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When nineteen year old Isabella Swan's father, Charles Swan the clergyman for their small town, died she was left an orphan of little fortune and circumstance. Aunt Hyacinth took her in and treated her like her own daughter. Hyacinth was the sister of Isabella's mother Renée who died of the fever when Bella was ten years old. Hyacinth married the wealthy Earl of Bingley and was quite able to look after Isabella as well as her own daughter Lady Daphne Fairchild. She had no qualms about taking in her niece, the daughter of her dearly beloved sister. She cared very much for Bella and had always looked out for her. Isabella and her cousin Daphne were close and viewed each other as sisters. They'd grown up spending their summers together and if there was anything good to come out of her father's death it was that Isabella could move in permanently with her cousin, at least until Daphne married and moved out.  
Daphne was extremely beautiful, the belle of every ball with scores of gentlemen clambering for her attention. It was because of this that it was expected that she would make a very fine match with some wealthy Earl or Duke. The fact that she's had two seasons in London already meant nothing. Daphne was picky and very much enjoyed flirting with the handsome gentlemen that showed her their favour. She wasn't ready for marriage; she was having too much fun which meant that it was pretty certain Isabella would not marry any time soon.  
Isabella had only a small dowry and was not considered as good a match as her cousin. Although she was very much the more beautiful of the two, this went unnoticed by the gentlemen of the _ton_. She was shy and generally overlooked. Men passed over her for her cousin. She'd been out one season already and was yet to receive an offer whereas her cousin had received, and turned down, eight already. Because she'd had her come-out first, was wealthier and more confident, Daphne overshadowed Isabella, despite the younger girl's beauty. Before Isabella arrived in town, most of the gentlemen of the ton were already besotted with Daphne and therefore she entered society quietly with little attention from any of the men. Bella figured she could have arrived to her first ball naked on horseback and no gentlemen would have noticed for they all were too busy staring at her fair cousin.  
Daphne enjoyed the attentions of men and if she'd been passed over for her cousin she'd have been very bitter: _Isabella's a clergyman's daughter for goodness sake whereas she was a Lady, the daughter of an Earl. She had very good prospects._

Edward Cullen, the Duke of Ashbourne, was considered quite the catch. He's handsome, rich and titled! The only problem? It appears he doesn't wish to marry anytime soon. Daphne had decided if she were to agree to marry anyone, she'd choose the Charming Duke.  
The highly popular Duke of Ashbourne was invited to all the best events and he attended them in good humour. However, he attended the events of the _ton_ merely for the company of his friends Emmett McCarty, the Baron Bainbridge, and Jasper Whitlock, the second son of a well-respected Earl. Mr. Whitlock, however, rarely ever spoke to his father. The Earl never got on well with his second son and he didn't much care, Jasper wasn't his heir after all, merely the spare.  
Ashbourne attended the various soirées and balls held by members of the ton. He danced with the most beautiful of the debutants and sat at the tables in the card rooms. It's expected after all.  
The twenty-seven year old Duke had been attending the London Season for years and had yet to make a single offer. This wasn't unusual though. Many men waited until they were at least thirty to marry. This gentleman, however, was very popular and the subject of his future marriage was often discussed. There were bets in every club in St. James' as to who he might offer for. Many of the society mamas sought him out, quite determined to catch him for their daughters. If he were to make an offer it would be accepted at once, no woman would refuse the handsome devil. Whenever he deigned to marry, it would be the marriage of the season, perhaps even the decade.  
Isabella was admittedly one of the many women after the Duke. She would easily admit, however, that a match between her and the Duke was most unlikely. After all he never paid her any attention. He only ever spoke to her in a brief greeting: "Good Evening, Miss Swan" as he passed over her for her cousin, asking Daphne to dance. Oh, what she wouldn't give to dance just one dance with the Duke of Ashbourne.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was one morning early in April (just the beginning of the season really) that the invitation arrived. Her Grace, the Duchess of Iversleigh was to hold a ball. And not just any ball but a masquerade ball. The invitations had only just gone out that morning and already the entire ton was talking about it. A masquerade ball was really quite scandalous! _As if the Duchess wasn't outrageous enough already. She was born on the wrong side of the blanket (a bastard you know) and her mother was a courtesan! Good Lord!_ Bella really was enjoying all the gossip. Her Aunt was quite scandalised and declaring they mustn't attend. But of course they would. It is bound to be the ball of the season and anyone who doesn't attend will be missing out. Aunt Hyacinth does so hate to miss out. Of course not attending would be snubbing a duchess and that really wouldn't look good for poor Daphne's chances. Hah! They'd attend and all the mothers would pretend that it's awful and they really shouldn't have come. But really they'll be relishing every minute. Bella couldn't wait! A chance to be someone else for a night and behind a mask she really wouldn't be so shy... And if someone illegitimate like Rebecca (the Duchess of Iversleigh) could marry a Duke, then Bella's prospects were quite high indeed!

* * *

"You know, at a masquerade no one knows who you are. We could get up to anything at all and no one would know"

"Daphne, what are you getting at?"

"Oh come on Isabella. Like you don't know. You could sneak off with a gentleman. Steal a kiss. Or a whole lot more..."

"Daphne!" Bella was horrified at what Daphne was suggesting. She could get into so much trouble. She could be ruined! And then she'd have no chance of marrying at all. Daphne would be sent away and Bella with her as 'companion'. No. No way. She'd have to keep a close eye on her cousin to make sure she didn't get up to any mischief and ruin both their futures...

* * *

As it was Bella needn't have worried. After all it wasn't Daphne that broke the rules, but Bella herself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the night of the masquerade. The past week had been crazy trying to get costumes together and to find the perfect mask. Her aunt had been in a panic trying to decide who or what she'd dress as a shepherdess and if Bella was honest (though not honest enough to tell her aunt to her face) the dress was dreadful. The worst she'd ever seen her aunt wear and that really was saying something. Sometimes her aunt wore the most atrocious gowns. Daphne, however was the complete opposite of her mother and always looked beautiful. She was dressing as a mermaid, her dress made of a green shimmery fabric "so it looks like the scales of a mermaids tail" as Daphne said.

Bella was wearing a blue satin gown with a square neckline and bodice that clung to her body before flowing outwards at the waist. She was only going to wear one petticoat, which really was quite scandalous (quite in keeping with a masquerade ball). If that wasn't enough, it was the lowest cut gown she owned and made her feel a little uncomfortable but she figured tonight she wasn't being herself. She really could be Cinderella and she could masquerade as someone who wasn't uncomfortable in such a low cut gown. She was determined to be confident tonight and make sure for one night in her life, Daphne didn't outshine her. The only fault she had with her look was her hair. The maid had done it up beautifully. It was clipped back from her face and flowed down her back in curls but no matter how good it looked it was still brown and Cinderella was blonde.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning, even if she did say so herself.  
"What the hell, for one night only Cinderella can be a brunette" Bella murmured to herself. Bella tied her silver mask over her eyes then turned away from the mirror and left the room to join her aunt and her cousin downstairs.

* * *

"Well, don't you look lovely" Daphne smiled at Bella as she came down the stairs. "Shame about the hair though isn't it? Cinderella is blonde afterall." Daphne smirked as she turned away.  
Bella halted on the stairs at that moment, taken aback at the vicious tone in her cousins voice. And so the rivalry begins. Daphne's meant to be the beautiful one afterall, isn't she?

* * *

When they arrived at Iversleigh House the ballroom was already a crush of people. Everyone was excited to attend a masquerade ball. Bella was just as excited as everyone else. If not more so. It didn't matter who she was or how much of a dowry she had because at a masquerade nobody was meant to know who you were anyway. Maybe for once her cousin would be the one overlooked.

It was two hours into the ball and Bella had never danced so many dances at a ball in her life. The only ones she had sat out were the ones she had chosen to because she was tired or wanted refreshment. Gentlemen who normally never looked twice at her, who always passed her over for her cousin, were asking her to dance. It turns out they only ever see what they expect to see and tonight they were not looking at Daphne's less popular cousin, they were seeing someone beautiful. Every gentleman in the room had eyes on her, just waiting for their chance. It was laughable. She had attended so many balls and soirées and this was the first time they were really seeing her. God! If only there had been a masquerade ball sooner.

Across the room a gentleman entered. Bella knew who it was at once. Edward. The Duke of Ashbourne. She'd know him anywhere, he was unmistakeable. And he was looking right at her! Bella checked behind her. No he was definitely looking at her. The only people behind her were the old dames and the Duke avoided them at all costs for they'd be matchmaking in no time if he approached them.

He started walking determinedly towards her and Bella began to panic. Oh God! She wasn't ready! What was she meant to do? She had butterflies in her stomach and her heart was pounding and now it was too late to do anything. The crowd had parted for him and now he was mere feet away! Good lord, she might faint. And that was something she never thought would happen!

The Duke had reached her now and he took her hand in his warm one and lifted it to his lips. Oh wow, he was going to kiss her hand.

"May I have this dance?"


End file.
